ratchetfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sly Cooper
"Na gut, das war ein Fehler. Das Buch des Meisterdiebes schafft keine großen Diebe, man braucht große Diebe, thumb|286px|Sly Cooper.um ein Buch wie das Buch des Meisterdiebes zu schaffen." Sly zu Clockwerk. Sly Cooper ist der Held der Videospielreihe Sly, die von Sucker Punch für die Playstation 2 erfunden wurde. Um ihn drehen sich momentan 4 eigene Teile. Sly ist ein Meisterdieb und der jüngste der Cooper Diebelfamilie. Seine Familie hat sich darauf spezialisiert, nur Kriminelle zu bestehlen, da dies ehrenhafter ist, als normale Leute um ihre Sachen zu erleichtern, und auch die einzige wirkliche Herausforderung. Wie jeder Cooper trägt er den Cooper Stock und ist sowohl Hüter über ihn als auch über das Buch des Meisterdiebes, wo viele Tricks und Abenteuer der Cooper Familie drin stehen. Er ist ein Waschbär, und hat eine ziemlich enge Bindung an seine Gang, Bentley und Murray, die er sogar als seine Familie ansieht, und sie Polizistin Carmelita Montoya Fox. Bislang traf er 2 - mal auf Ratchet und Clank, nämlich in Heroes of the Move und in Playstation All - Star Battle Royal. Diese Reihe ist sowas wie die Bruderreihe von Jak and Daxter und Ratchet and Clank. Persönlichkeit Sly hat eine besonders enge Bindung an seine Gang. Er bezeichnet sie sogar als seine Familie. Auch wenn er manchmal Bentley ärgert, halten sie immer zusammen und erreichen durch Teamarbeit ihr Ziel. Sly kann verführerisch, höflich, sarkastisch und ehrlich sein, allerdings kennt er keine Gnade, wenn seine Gang oder Carmelita berdroht wird. Er ist in die Füchsin verliebt, doch Sly war immer zu feige, ihr das zu sagen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken würde er sein Leben für sie geben, was man am Ende des 3 Teils auch eindeutig sieht. Nach jedem Raubzug hinterlässt er eine Visitenkarte mit dem Zeichen seiner Familie. Gemeinsamkeiten mit Ratchet und Clank und Jak and Daxter Die Reihen sind sich sehr ähnlich, und könnten sich denoch unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Während Jak und Ratchet ihre Feinde ehe mit Hilfe von Waffen bewältigen, genügt bei Sly meistens seine Cleverness, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Auch mit seiner Cel Shading Grafik ähnelt es den beiden nicht besonders. Allerdings haben alle 2 Sachen gemeinsam: Sie haben alle ihren Vater verloren. Sly durch Clockwerk, Jak durch Graf Veger und Ratchet durch Imperator Percival Tachyon. Außerdem haben alle 3 einen mechanischen Erzfeind. Bei Sly ist es Clockwerk, bei Jak Errol und bei Ratchet Dr. Nefarious. Für ausführliche Informationen über die Abenteuer Sly Coopers:Sly Cooper Move Heroes Sly ist greade dabei, Murray mit Hilfe von Bentley aus einem Gefängnis in Paris zu befreien, als die beiden durch thumb|200px|Sly Cooper in Move Heroes.ein Wurmloch zu den intergalaktischen Heldenspielen gebracht werden. Hier müssen sie gegen Jak, Daxter, Ratchet und Clank antreten, damit die Aliens, die sie entführt und ihre Welten angehalten ahben, herausfinden können, wer der größte Held ist. Im Laufe des Spiels entwickelt sich eine Feindschaft zwischen Sly und Jak, während Ratchet als Streitschlcihter fungiert. Zum Schluss verträgt Jak sich aber doch mit dem Waschbär. Schließlich können Sly und Bentley Murray befreien. Playstation All Stars Battle Royale In diesem Spiel kämpft Sly gegen viele andere Helden der Playstation 2 und Playstation 3 Ehra. Trivia Im Startmenü von Ratchet & Clank 2 spielt Ratchet auf seinem Fernseher Sly Raccoon, Jak and Daxter The Precursor Legacy, Jak 2 Renegade, Ratchet & Clank und Ratchet & Clank 2. In Ratchet & Clank 3 gibt es eine spielbare Demo - Version von Sly 2. In der amerikanischen Version der Ratchet & Clank HD Collectionisteine spielbare Demo Version von Sly 4. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Playstation Move Heroes Charaktere Kategorie:Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Charaktere Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Fernkampf